Sorriso
by Steph S.R
Summary: Encontrar ele agora não foi da sua melhor sorte. Universo Comic - Rae x Rob


**N/A: **Fic curta, realmente, e boba, muito boba, mas até esses dois precisam de algo assim não?

Mais baseados nos comics (a revista da Ravena lançada agora me inspirou, mesmo eu achando ela meio... diferente).

Aproveitem!

* * *

-Você está belíssima! A senhora com peles caras e um sorriso enorme me disse ao agarrar meus braços.

Sorria Rachel, sorria feliz!

Acho que vou esganar alguém.

-Obrigada senhorita Alon. Eu respondi educadamente e ela largou minhas mãos, para meu alívio e foi em direção a festa.

Menos uma pessoa para ser falsa, _doce_.

Olhei para o lado e vi a multidão que havia se formado em todo o local. Pensei que logo, logo, eu poderia partir dali, voltar ao meu apartamento três quartos e tomar uma ducha gelada e desmemoriante.

Arrumar um emprego de anfitriã de festas chiques em Nova Iorque não foi uma idéia muito brilhante minha, mas eu era uma universitária **dura** e sem apoio e precisava comer e pagar o aluguel de algum jeito (e _rodar a bolsinha_ não era meu forte).

Senti uma sombra sobre mim e minha linha de pensamentos se dissipou. Sorrir denovo e denovo.

-Bem vindos a -- Minha voz falhou um pouco ao encarar um par de olhos azuis bem conhecidos. – A festa dos Porth, espero que tenham uma noite iluminada e bem receptiva. Terminei com um tom monótono que me deu uma pequena e visões dos mesmos olhos azuis.

A mulher ao seu lado tinha olhos igualmente _azuis_. Só que eles não me encaravam com uma mistura de sentimentos, ao menos.

- Podem seguir por aqui. Eu apontei ao lado tentando sorrir e fazer esses dois sumirem da minha visão, **rápido**.

A mulher (Bárbara Gordon, 29 anos, ruiva, olhos azuis, noiva de um _certo_ Richard John Grayson) estava mais deslumbrante que qualquer outra que entrara ali. Mesmo o impacto com seu estado (paralítica, a grande Batgirl e Oráculo), continuava distinta e bela.

Acho que é por isso que Dick tanto a ama.

Ela me olhava como se eu fosse outra qualquer (e deveria ser, acho que nem como a _grande_ Ravena dos Titans ela se lembrava mais) e me deu um grande sorriso apertando levemente a mão do homem altivo ao seu lado, que parou por alguns segundos de me olhar, e logo em seguida, a mandou _aquele_ sorriso.

Senti o mesmo gosto agridoce do que da última vez.

- Richard, vamos. Chamou calmamente Bárbara, e a voz dela era tão magnífica como todo o seu ser.

Ele então voltou a me fitar. – Vá à frente Babs, preciso me informar com a moça. Ele disse claramente falando sobre mim, engoli seco.

Ela me olhou por um segundo, parecendo pela primeira vez realmente me olhar e depois acenou para ele. – Então está certo, nos encontramos lá. Ela deu um sorriso e levantou ligeiramente seu rosto, no qual ele prontamente lhe deu um doce beijo.

_Romance_.

Depois de alguns segundos que ela saiu dali, Richard veio em minha direção e eu me virei de costas para ele e comecei a andar rapidamente, mas mesmo assim ele agarrou o meu braço.

- Ainda está fugindo de mim Ravena? Ele perguntou num tom nublado de emoções e eu parei de caminhar.

- Nunca fugi de nada Asa, só certos _companheiros_ meus fizeram isso. Tentei dizer no tom mais monótono possível, mas senti um pouco de emoção sair.

Raiva.

Seu aperto ficou mais forte e eu quase dei um sorriso. Ainda consigo tirar Richard dos eixos.

- Você _sabe_ que aquilo era necessário. Ele disse num tom imperioso. – E eu pensei que aquilo tudo foi apenas obra da sua manipulação! E não... Seu tom vacilou instantes e eu me virei.

- Não o que Dick? Que eu realmente o amava? Que aquilo foi real? Que o que você sentiu por mim não só foi pura manipulação como Estelar. Senti minha boca amargar um pouco. – Como Estelar disse que foi? Eu perguntei e foi minha vez de caminhar firme em sua direção, ele continuava a me olhar. Aquele mesmo olhar mandatário, causativo e firme que fazia todos os vilões tremerem.

E a mim também.

Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas me encarando. Levantei meu rosto como se me demonstrasse superior e sai dali. No meu terceiro passo (eu parecia contar como se fossem meus passos para fora de uma batalha interminável) ele me chamou (fracamente), eu me virei.

- Você sabe que ainda há coisas inacabadas _Rachel_. Ele falou e eu senti meu peito doer. Ele precisava dizer meu nome desse jeito? De um jeito que somente ele conseguia dizer? Ele parecia **realmente** querer acabar comigo.

- Pode ser Richard. Eu disse calmamente sem me virar. – Mas suponho que entre nós sempre vai ter resquícios, e você sabe disso. Eu terminei a frase e cruzei meus braços tentando o fazê-lo reagir da forma que eu queria.

Que eu sempre quis.

Ouvi passos e eu me surpreendi ao sentir sua respiração quente no meu ouvido.

- As coisas poderiam voltar ao começo não? Quando você só assombrava meus sonhos. Ele murmurou e a cada palavra ele parecia se _aproximar_ ainda mais de mim. – E não como agora que todos os meus pensamentos são direcionados a você. Ele continuou e eu senti a ponta dos seus dedos tocar os meus braços. – E quando eu fecho os olhos... Ele finalmente me abraçou e eu fechei meus olhos fortemente. – É só você que eu vejo. Sua boca tocou minha orelha e por segundos fiquei sem ar.

-Você gosta de me torturar não é? Eu murmurei e senti-o sorrir contra mim.

- Não sabia que fazer você sentir era errado. Ele comentou de um jeito amável e eu me senti como se tivéssemos 17 anos denovo, e ele ainda fosse um garoto inexperiente e eu apenas um bloco de gelo que ele começava a derreter sem notar.

- Começa a ser quando esse sentimento é errado. Falei num tom baixo e segurei seus braços contra mim.

- E quando isso se tornou errado Rachel? Quando você achou que eu não correspondi? Ele perguntou e eu me virei um pouco para olhá-lo. Precisava o sentir, **completamente**.

Nos olhamos e acho que entendi bem a resposta '_esse sentimento era mutuo'_ que ficou no ar.

- Mas você tem a Bárbara. Eu disse num tom melancólico e abaixei o olhar. Logo em seguida ele levantou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu, parecendo que nossos rostos se aproximavam.

- E você tem o Gar. Ele disse e senti um pequeno sentimento de angustia na sua voz, ele não sabia do fim do meu relacionamento? – Mas... Mais centímetros que nos aproximamos. – Nós dois sempre soubemos que pertencíamos um ao outro. Sentia que estava preste a tocar os seus lábios. – Pelo menos é o que eu senti. Ele terminou e fechou seus olhos, fiz o mesmo. Nossos lábios se tocaram e eu esqueci de o que estava fazendo ali, da nossa antiga briga, de sua **noiva**, que era _errado_, de tudo e só senti como eram macios e as coisas mais doces do mundo os lábios de Richard Grayson. Nos beijamos lentamente e depois com muita força como se a saudade de nossos antigos primeiros, proibidos, errados beijos nos tivesse cravado uma sede enorme dos lábios do outro. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos e ele me segurou pela cintura e me lembrei que foi assim também nosso único beijo de amor _não de magia, não de manipulação, de __**amor**_ e sorri contra os seus lábios.

Nos soltamos e respiramos pesadamente e ele voltou a sorri, o mesmo sorriso que ele parecia só dar a **mim**.

Aquilo me fez sorrir também, o que o tomou de surpresa e fez seus olhos brilharem ainda mais.

Sorrir agora não parecia tão mal.

_fin_

--

**N/****A: **Amo a Babs, realmente, mas minha esperança R² não vai morrer nunca. É, né.

Obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
